To nieistotne
by Fantasmagoria
Summary: Sherlock chce mieć Johna, ale John ma już innego chłopaka i to wcale nie takiego głupiego - albowiem samego Kwatermistrza MI6, młodziutkiego Q o imieniu Winston. Najgorzej w tym wszystkim ma nie kto inny, jak Mycroft Holmes, który teraz musi jakoś zapobiec katastrofie, więc rzecz jasna chowa się przed całym światem, by w spokoju pomyśleć nad dobrym rozwiązaniem...


Fandom: Sherlock BBC oraz Skyfall

Autor: Fantasmagoria.

Beta: Olgie.

Paring: Główny to Mystrade, pobocznie John/Q (Winston) oraz Johnlock.

Gatunek: Fluff, komedia

Ostrzeżenia: Łatka do tekstu, którego jeszcze nie ma, ale totalnie można czytać to jako osobny tekst.

N/A: Krótka dialogówka o problemach rodzinnych Holmesów. Generalnie, Q z Jamesa Bonda (ten Q ze "Skyfall", czyli Ben Whishaw) tutaj jest chłopakiem Johna, nazywa się Winston i są razem już od kilku miesięcy. Poniższy dialog rozgrywa się w momencie, gdy do tego równania dochodzi jeszcze zmartwychwstały (po skoku z dachu) Sherlock, który postanawia odzyskać Watsona, ale fakt, że ten posiada teraz chłopaka równie inteligentnego i zawziętego co on, strasznie mu to utrudnia. Wbrew temu wprowadzeniu, dialog nie będzie pomiędzy nimi trzema, a pomiędzy Mycroftem i Lestradem. Nie przedłużając i nie motając więcej, zapraszam!

Dedykuję przede wszystkim Olgie., ale także Tony. za "Święta u braci Holmes", które to natchnęły mnie na poniższy tekst!

― Mycroft? Mycroft?! O, tu jesteś! Nareszcie...

― Gregory.

― Co się stało? Od dwóch tygodni cię szukam! Zorganizowałem grupę poszukiwawczą…

― Niepotrzebnie.

― … i wiesz, jak tym bardzo przekroczyłem plan budżetowy na ten rok? Sherlock kazał mi sobie zapłacić wręcz kosmiczną kwotę za pomoc w poszukiwaniach! Na początku uznałem, że żartuje, ale po trzech dniach poddałem się i wypisałem mu czek.

― Gratuluję, Gregory. Mało mi problemów, to jeszcze fundujesz mojemu bratu narkotyki z moich pieniędzy.

― Po pierwsze, jeśli już, to z rządowych, po drugie…

― Czyli moich.

― Po drugie, zrobiłem to prywatnie, bo przez ekipę poszukiwawczą NSY nie było już stać na Sherlocka...

― Wiesz, że odkąd jesteśmy małżeństwem mamy połączone konta bankowe?

― … wobec czego wydałem wszystko, co uzbierałem w przeciągu ostatnich dziesięciu lat, żeby cię znaleźć, idioto i…

― W sumie to może mieć związek z tym, że Sherlock ostatnimi czasy nienawidzi mnie jeszcze bardziej…

― … nie mamy połączonych kont bankowych, zauważyłbym, gdyby w mojej historii transakcji pojawiły się głowice atomowe, tysiąc sztuk uzi lub stałe zlecenie stu funtów na fabrykę czekolady i… Czekaj, mówisz, że Sherlock znienawidził cię jeszcze bardziej? Chryste Panie, nie moglibyście się tak dla odmiany, ja wiem, spróbować pogodzić?

― To nie moja wina! I mamy. Tak samo, jak mam swoich hakerów, ale to jest w tej chwili nieistotne. Skąd mogłem wiedzieć, że gdy wróci, stwierdzi, iż idealnym kolejnym etapem na drodze jego uczłowieczenia będzie założenie szczęśliwej rodziny z naszym poczciwym doktorem Watsonem, no skąd mogłem to wiedzieć? Gdybym na to wpadł, w życiu nie pozwoliłbym na powrót Sherlocka, albo na związek Johna, a tak...

― Yhm. Patrz, przyniosłem ci herbatę, napij się, wyglądasz dość mizernie…

―… nie jadłem nic od kilku dni, nawet ciasteczka czekoladowe wywoływały tylko wstręt. Czekoladowe ciasteczka nigdy nie były źródłem moich cierpień, aż po dziś dzień! A to wszystko przez rodzinę, na co mi to było, trzeba było ich wszystkich zamknąć w odosobnieniu, pilnować, żeby nie doszło między nimi a społeczeństwem do żadnego kontaktu…

― Zawsze się zastanawiałem, skąd u Sherlocka taka specyficzna fobia społeczna…

― A teraz, patrz, jestem pomiędzy młotem a kowadłem, pomiędzy życiem, a śmiercią, pomiędzy bratem, a synem i…

― Czekaj, chyba potrzebuję mapy do tej rozmowy. Brat - Sherlock, to rozumiem. O jakim i czyim synu ty właściwie mówisz?

― No ten cały Winston, który mieszka teraz z Johnem, to obecny Q w MI6.

― Taki młody? Niesamowite. Ale dalej nie rozumiem związku.

― Gregory, nadążaj, masz więcej IQ niż małpa. Mój syn i mój brat stają w szranki o serce naszego poczciwego doktora Watsona, a ja…

― Czekaj, CO?!

― Gregory, wiesz, że nienawidzę się powtarzać, powiedziałem, że…

― Tak, tak, wiem co powiedziałeś, słyszałem. Jak to; twój syn i Sherlock konkurują, by zdobyć Johna?

― Normalnie. Od kilku miesięcy Sherlock i Winston urządzają sobie zimną wojnę i tylko czekać, aż mur berliński znów runie.

― Jak to znów?

― A tak, racja, zapomnij, że ci o tym powiedziałem, jeszcze go na powrót nie postawiliśmy, to plany na przyszły rok…

― Macie zamiar znów odizolować wschodnią Europę od reszty świata?

― Gregory, usilnie proszę o wykasowanie tej informacji, inaczej będę musiał cię zabić, a nie mogę, bo cię kocham, więc zabiją nas obu. Kontynuując…

― Masz syna.

― Tak, Winstona. Niestety, uważa się za stuprocentowego geja, a Królowa co tydzień pyta, kiedy pojawią się moje wnuki, już nie mam czym jej zbywać, skubana ma dobrą pamięć i nie mogę jej wkręcać dwa razy tego samego. Ale wracając do tematu, niebawem zupełnie wyłysieję i będę musiał sobie załatwić perukę. Wiesz, jak ja będę koszmarnie wyglądał w peruce?

― Nie wiedziałem, że masz syna…

― To nieistotne. Mam też dwie nowe złote rybki do akwarium, o których nie wiesz.

― Nie sądzę, by dwie nowe rybki w twoim trzystulitrowym akwarium miały istotne znaczenie dla naszej relacji, w przeciwieństwie do posiadania przez ciebie członków rodziny, o których nie mam najmniejszego pojęcia!

― Mam ci teraz przedstawić wszystkich kuzynów z imienia? To może trochę zająć…

― Jezu, czy ja mam ci przypierdolić? Najbliższej rodziny, Mycroft!

― Oj, Gregory, nowe stanowisko wyciąga z ciebie coraz głębsze pokłady agresji.

― To ty i twój syn wyciągacie ze mnie coraz głębsze pokłady agresji.

― Nawet nie znasz za dobrze Winstona, a...

― Okazuje się, że chyba jednak nie znam go wcale, skoro nie miałem pojęcia, że jest twoim synem!

― Daj spokój, Gregory, mówisz to takim tonem, jakby ta informacja co najmniej zagrażała bezpieczeństwu państwa.

― Na chwilę obecną czuję, że to ja zagrażam twojemu bezpieczeństwu, więc w sumie nie jest to tak dalekie od prawdy.

― I po co od razu ta złość? To nieistotne. Istotne jest to, że jeden nieostrożny ruch, jedno nieodpowiednie słowo, a skończę nie mając brata albo syna, albo obu naraz. I kto przedłuży ród Holmesów, skoro ja jestem teraz z tobą?

― Z kim?

― Co z kim? Przecież z tobą jestem.

― Nie. Z kim masz syna?

― Margarett, Maergery, Margo, Margaritte, Madeline… jakoś tak, nie pamiętam.

― Nie pamiętasz z kim spłodziłeś syna.

― To nieistotne, Gregory. Musiałem to zrobić, Królowa nalegała. A musisz przyznać, że Winston jest prawie tak samo inteligentny, jak ja i…

― Chryste Panie, jakby dwóch Holmesów w Anglii to było za mało, musiałeś zesłać i trzeciego…

― Właściwie, jest nas czterech.

― Masz dwóch synów?!

― Nie.

― Mój Boże, nie mów mi, że to Sherlock ma syna!

― Nigdy w życiu nie pozwoliłbym mu się rozmnożyć.

― Ciekawe, kto pozwolił tobie…

― Mówiłem już, Gregory, że Królowa, znowu nie nadążasz. I nie, nie ma więcej potomków w tej rodzinie, po

prostu nasz brat nie opuścił jeszcze rodzinnego domu.

― Chryste Panie, jeszcze jeden. Patrząc na was, to kim on jest, dowódcą RAF?

― Nie, zwykłym urzędnikiem, starym kawalerem i maminsynkiem. Z inteligencją poniżej przeciętnej, nie przyznajemy się do niego.

― Może to i dobrze. Przynajmniej ten nie powinien narobić problemów…

― Czy ty coś insynuujesz?

― Skądże.

― Zresztą, nieistotne. Jako ta bardziej empatyczna, uczuciowa i emocjonalna część naszego związku, skoro już uparłeś się znaleźć mnie, zanim rozwiązałem ten problem sam, musisz mi pomóc.

― Muszę? Nie mogę, na przykład, zmienić profesji i polecieć w kosmos? I zostać na Marsie?

― Nie zezwalam. Właściwie, już wiem, co zrobimy.

― Wyhodowałbym sobie ziemniaki, jak Matt Damon i mógłbym na nich żyć przez kilka następnych miesięcy…

― Gregory, skup się. Życie to nie film, a ty nawet nie umiesz odpowiednio zadbać o kaktusa. Od dzisiaj nowym priorytetem New Scotland Yardu i brytyjskiego wywiadu, oczywiście, jest znalezienie Jamesa Bonda, znanego też jako agent 007.

― Mycroft, wiesz jak bardzo nie lubię przeszkadzać ci w snuciu twoich szalonych planów, ale według wszelkich danych, James Bond nie żyje.

― Akurat ty się tam znasz. Sherlock też nie żył, i co? Znalazłem? Znalazłem.

― Punkt dla ciebie, jesteś wspaniałym kryjącym, mój ty cudowny geniuszu.

― Oczywiście, że tak. Daj mi tę herbatę. Rozpoczynamy operację Marriage, czyli jak uratować Anglię przed samozagładą.

― Chyba ród Holmesów.

― Na jedno wychodzi. Zjadłbym ciastko czekoladowe.

― Akurat mam jedno, chcesz?

― Wiedziałem, że jesteś sensem mojego istnienia. Dziękuję.

― Nie ma za co. Ale nie znikaj już tak, okej? Obiecuję ci, że wszystko zniosę, tylko nie uciekaj przede mną więcej.

― Okej. Masz więcej tych ciastek?


End file.
